Before Season 15 Gibbs gone 46 days
by Moldee
Summary: Everyone worries about Abby when Gibbs is gone.
1. Chapter 1

I wrote this before the beginning of Season 15. I hope you enjoy. Gibbs and McGee have been gone almost one month. I still watch NCIS but I do miss the Gibbs/Abby chemistry.

GABBY story with everyone's POV.

Ducky POV:

Ducky talks to himself in the morgue. He had already finished the autopsy he had scheduled for today. "I hope Gibbs and McGee come home soon. I really wish we knew if they were dead or alive. I will continue to believe they are alive until I am proven wrong with bodies. I remember Gibbs asking me to look after Abby before he left for this last mission. I have tried to talk with her but she keeps pushing me away. I know she is trying to be strong for all of us. But I can tell she is not sleeping. I see Caf-pow cups everywhere and she is wearing more makeup every day to cover the lack of sleep. Oh Abby, please talk to me."

Jimmy is confused as he enters the morgue. "Doctor? Abby is not here? Did she sneak out on you?"

"Oh Jimmy, no, no, Abby was not here. I am just worried about her." Replies Ducky.

As Ducky heads for the door, he tells Jimmy he must go see Vance.

Jimmy's POV:

Jimmy stands with one hand on one of the autopsy tables and thinks to himself. I have been worried about Abby too. I know she has been trying to convince everyone she is OK and working extra hard to take care of Dalilah. With Dalilah pregnant with McGee's child, and McGee missing with Gibbs, Abby has been playing mother hen to help Dalilah get through the pregnancy without any problems. Since I have a child, I have tried to help be there for Dalilah. I have even been her coach since McGee is not around.

Abby comes to work every day and runs everything she can think of to find Gibbs and pretend she is OK. She reminds anyone who will listen that Gibbs and McGee are OK and will be back soon. But you can see a little more fear on her face with each passing day and I think her pigtails are beginning to get uneven too. I had hoped she was at least talking with Ducky but now. I am very worried.

Jimmy leaves autopsy to head up to the bullpen and check in with Ellie. Maybe Abby has been talking with her.

Ellie's POV:

Abby crosses the bullpen pass Ellie's desk with a 4 cardboard cup holder of Caf-pow. Ellie asks Abby. "Isn't that a lot of Caf-pow for one day Abby?"

Abby does not reply. Ellie calls out "Abby". Abby turns around. Again Ellie asks, "Isn't that a lot of Caf-pow for one day Abby?"

Abby replies, "No. I have a lot of work to get done" and walks to the back elevator.

Ellie wonders if Abby has slept at all since Gibbs disappeared just as Jimmy shows up and asks, "Ellie, has Abby been talking to you about Gibbs? She is just not herself? I know Gibbs not being here is difficult for her but I am worried and I just found out Ducky is concerned as well."

Ellie replies, "No. Abby does not say much at all anymore. She will answer questions regarding the case, etc., but never any Abby chat. It feels like we are working with a zombie. I wish I knew what to say to help her. I invited her to my place but she always has an excuse not to come over."

Ellie asks, "Does anyone know if Abby has been going home at night or is she sleeping in her lab?"

Torres POV:

Torres answers, "I have followed Abby to her car a few nights and Reeves has followed her to her car on other nights. We do know she is leaving NCIS but not sure she is going home because she turns right when she leaves and she lives left out of the parking lot."

Jimmy asks, "Why would you and Reeves follow her to her car?"

Torres says, "We thought it was what family at NCIS did. Gibbs always wanted to make sure Abby got to her car OK. I think he would call her to make sure she got home OK but Reeves and I have not made that call. We figured that must be how Abby knows what you tell Gibbs and Gibbs always knows anything you tell Abby."

Reeves POV:

Reeves pops his head up over the international desk wall and questions, "Maybe we should follow her home tonight to see where she goes. You know Gibbs will kill us if anything happens to Abby while he is away."

Everyone nods in agreement and they plan to have Reeves and Ellie follow Abby out of the parking lot tonight. Torres will follow her out to her car and text them to be ready to follow her.

Torres is hiding in the lab hallway when Abby comes out to leave for the night. She is talking to herself and he thinks she does not even notice him.

Abby POV:

Abby leaves work disappointed again. She has found nothing today to help in the search for Gibbs and McGee. She knows Dalilah will ask if there was any news today. As Abby leaves McGee and Dalilah's apartment she is at least thankful that Jimmy has been coaching Dalilah for the birth of the baby.

Abby heads to the church to light a candle for both Gibbs and McGee's safe return. She wipes away tears as she leaves the church and heads to Gibbs house. She knows it is probably wrong of her but she has been staying at Gibbs house and sleeping in the boat in the basement. The smell of sawdust and the view of the boat makes her feel closer to Gibbs.

Abby writes her daily note to Gibbs as she crawls into the boat and puts on his red hoodie.

"Dear Gibbs, it has been 46 days since Torres returned without you and McGee. We have been searching and trying to locate you. I really wish you were here. We need another angle to search. I really need you Gibbs. I have been doing my best to find you but I am going crazy. I light a candle at the church before and after work for you and McGee's safe return. I check on Dalilah daily and Jimmy has been helping. Ducky wants me to talk to him, but I know if I try I will fall apart and not be able to get any work done. Torres and Reeves have been following me to my car at night. I am sure you would be proud of them. Today Torres followed me to the car (he was hiding in the lab hallway) and then as I pulled out of the parking lot Reeves and Ellie were following me. I guess the talk at the office tomorrow will be that I am staying at your place. I really hope you do not mind. I love you Gibbs."

With that final note written, the tears start as once again Abby cries herself to sleep.

Vance POV:

The following morning Vance see Gibbs agents in a group huddle. He heads towards them to see if they have found new information on the location of Gibbs and McGee. He quickly finds out the talk is about Abby. He has noticed she is not herself and is not sure how to help when he finds out she has been staying at Gibbs house. He figures Gibbs will not mind and regroups everyone to find out if there are any new leads. As they discuss what they know, Abby comes running from the back elevator. I think I may have something. She gives the agents the info she found and they get to work. Vance is hopeful this new info will get them to the location of Gibbs and McGee.

Meanwhile in the Paraguayan jungle, Gibbs and McGee try to rest as they plan to put their new escape plan into action overnight.

McGee POV:

God, Please let this plan work. I need to get back to Delilah and the baby. I do not want her to be alone. He knows his NCIS family is there for her but still wants to be with his wife and unborn child.

A As he tries to sleep, he hears Gibbs talking in his sleep like he has heard every night they have been held prisoners. McGee had thought the first night he was calling for Shannon and Kelly but soon realized it is Abby that Gibbs dreams about and calls for each night. "I do not think he even realizes how much he loves her." thinks McGee.

Gibbs POV:

Gibbs awakes from his sleep. He knows he was calling out Abby's name again. He is surprised McGee has not asked him about it.

As he lays there he goes over the escape plan again. He needs to get McGee home to Delilah and he needs to get to Abby.

As quiet takes over the guards outside, he knows they have fallen asleep. He shakes McGee and lets him know it is time to put the plan into action. They knock out the guards and put them into one of the vehicles. As they set the truck in motion with the guards inside, they hide. Once everyone wakes up and goes after the truck, Gibbs and McGee are able to get away in another vehicle. Everyone believes they are part of the group and going to help. They are out of sight before anyone realizes what happened.

They make it back to the Church and are able to radio for help. They find out help is already in the air because they had been found on satellite earlier in the day. The chopper is re-routed and they are in the air in no time. The chopper takes them to get some medical help and then they are on a Navy cargo plane heading home. This is when McGee decides to question Gibbs on his dreams.

"Gibbs, do you know you are in love with Abby?" asks, McGee.

Gibbs replies, "I wondered when you were going to ask me about my dreams."

McGee smiles and asks, "You are going to tell her when we get home right?"

After all the time they have been prisoners and being unsure what the final outcome was going to be, Gibbs realizes it is time he tells her and makes a promise to McGee.

"I promise McGee. I will tell Abby how I feel but it might change things at the office when she does not feel the same way." Says, Gibbs.

McGee smiles, "Boss, she has been in love with you for years so I have no doubt she feels the same way about you."

With that both men lay down to get some much needed sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Gibbs POV:

Gibbs had the urge to punch the next doctor or nurse that touched him. He did not remember getting this many shots or wound cleanups when he was shot. He had tried to close his eyes and think of Abby, but every time he did, someone would shake him to make sure he was ok.

Gibbs was use to taking care of his own wounds not being fussed over so much. Unless it was Abby doing the fussing. This thought made him smile and it seemed to convince the doctors he was feeling ok. They finally left him down from the examine table.

Abby was still helping Gibbs get through this nightmare. She was still miles away but providing support. This reminded him when he told her, the things she did mattered to people. An Abby hug was the only medicine he needed.

McGee POV:

McGee could not wait to see Delilah. He wondered how much her stomach had grown, if everything was good with the baby. Most of all, he wanted to be home with her.

If the truth be told, he was anxious to see how Gibbs and Abby acted together. He hoped this finally allowed the two of them to admit their feelings. Tony and McGee really thought when Gibbs was shot, it would be the final piece of the puzzle to put the two of them together but somehow it had not worked out that way.

McGee stepped down from the examine table and walked over to Gibbs. Gibbs was waiting for him so they could head out to the car that was taking them to NCIS headquarters.

Vance POV:

Vance dropped into his desk chair feeling relief for the first time in weeks. His agents had been found alive. He was still waiting to hear the medical reports on both, but was assured both had no major injuries. Vance had lost agents before, so it was great to hear these two were still alive. All three had grown close over the years.

McGee was afraid of Vance when he started. He was now comfortable enough around him to give his opinions and suggestions to help solve many cases.

Gibbs had started out a thorn in Vance's side. The two had learned to work together over the years and even managed to become friends. Vance had changed his mind about Gibbs after his late wife, Jackie, had met Gibbs. She told him, "Gibbs is someone you can trust to be on your side and work with you, not against you." It was true. Gibbs had helped Vance many times, never more than when he lost Jackie.

Abby POV:

Abby had pinched herself so many times her arm was hurting. She wanted to make sure this was not a dream. Gibbs and McGee were really coming home. Everyone had worked so hard to make this happen.

Gibbs team really was a family. McGee, Ellie, Torres, Reeves and Jimmy were like the grown children, Vance was like the brother Gibbs never had and Ducky was the surrogate Father. Abby never knew what she was to Gibbs. Maybe the weird cousin, like Oliver in the Brady Bunch.

She knew it was not like a daughter. Everyone had always told her Gibbs protected her like she was his daughter. She had mentioned this years ago when she found out Gibbs shot the killer of his wife, Shannon and daughter, Kelly. His reaction had been a confusing one. She could tell from his look that he loved her and always would. But the daughter part seemed to bother him. Gibbs future had been on the line so she never mentioned it again. She just assumed losing Kelly had been too painful.

Abby did not want to think about it now. Her Gibbs was coming home and all she wanted to do was celebrate.

Reeves POV:

Reeves never had a family growing up but somehow this celebration of Gibbs and McGee being on their way home reminded him of what friends had said "Going home for the Holidays" felt like. Many co-workers had come and gone over the years at MI6 but this NCIS group seemed different. He knew more about their personal lives than anyone he had ever worked with before. Gibbs and Abby had made him feel part of the group. She is always encouraging him to hang out with the others. Ellie had become his sister; Torres was his competitive brother.

Has Gibbs NCIS team become the foster family he dreamed of when growing up? Wondered Reeves.

Torres POV:

Guilt was all Torres could think about as Gibbs and McGee were on their way back to NCIS headquarters. Torres thought he should have been able to find a way to get the helicopter back to get Gibbs and McGee. This team thing was still new to him and he did what Gibbs told him. He got the kids out of harm's way but that meant Gibbs and McGee could have died. Vance, Ellie, Ducky even Abby told him he did the right thing but Torres knew he needed to hear that from Gibbs.

Ellie POV:

No one could take the smile from Ellie face. She was so happy and thankful that Gibbs and McGee were alive and well. When she thought they were only going to be gone a day or two; she thought it was cool to be in charge. But finding out they were missing and everyone needing something from her was way more than she wanted.

She hoped one day Gibbs would explain how he was able to do his job for so many years and still be sane. She glanced around at that moment and saw Abby pinching herself. No doubt Abby was making sure this was not a dream. Another smile came over her face as she thought perhaps Abby is what keeps Gibbs sane.

Jimmy POV:

Jimmy was happy and relieved at the same time. Thank you God for bringing back Gibbs and McGee to us. I was happy to help Delilah with the baby classes. It reminded me of all the joy of having baby Victoria, but I want McGee to enjoy those things and the birth of his child. Everyone in this room including me needs Gibbs back in their lives. He reminds us every day with his actions that we need to appreciate those in our lives.

Ducky POV:

Ducky looked around the bullpen as everyone's eyes were focused on the elevator doors. He could tell everyone was excited for Gibbs and McGee to return but he could also see everyone dealing with their own individual needs in having Gibbs and McGee back. Ducky was happy for their return as well. He knew the last 46 days had taken a toll on everyone in the room. As Ducky watched; he moved closer to Abby because he had a feeling she was going to need him.

It was then that time seemed to stand still as the elevator bell sounded and the doors opened up. Everyone was shocked with what they saw.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

As the doors opened, everyone saw Gibbs and McGee sharing a hug.

Ducky was the first to recover from the shock of seeing Gibbs hugging an agent in a public place. Ducky raised his voice and said "Welcome Home my friends!" This seemed to shake everyone out of their trance and they started moving towards Gibbs and McGee as they exited the elevator.

Everyone but Abby. She was frozen in place as she watched them.

Vance left his office when he heard cheers and clapping. He watched from the upper level as his agents were greeted by their co-workers/family.

Gibbs POV:

Gibbs could see the shock on everyone's face as the elevator doors opened to him in an embrace with McGee. But Gibbs did not care about everyone's face. He only wanted to see Abby's face. He would be happy to visit with everyone once he had a chance to recover from the last 46 days. All he wanted right now was to see Abby and feel one of her hugs.

He saw everyone coming towards them when Ducky said "Welcome Home." Everyone but Abby. She was standing next to Ducky but seemed frozen in that spot. Ducky was staying close to her. Gibbs quickly moved his way thru the others handshakes and hugs. The closer he got to Abby the more he could see the distance in her eyes. It was as though she was somewhere else. He glanced to Ducky who was looking back and forth between Gibbs and Abby. Gibbs noticed Ducky was looking down at Abby's right arm. As he looked at her arm and hand, he noticed she was pinching her right leg. Gibbs knew this was something Abby did when she did not believe what she was seeing. She was trying to wake herself up in case it was just a dream.

When Gibbs stopped in front of her and still received no reaction from Abby. He raised his right hand and touched his palm to the left side of her face. This contact did the trick. She said "Gibbs, you are real." She immediately thru her arms around his neck and gave him a giant hug and did not let go. Gibbs hugged her back and did not let go of her either. Abby never said another word during the hug.

Ducky smiled and walked towards the group talking with McGee just as Vance came down the stairs and announced, "It is time for everyone to go home and get a good night's sleep. After all, it has been over a month since that has happened to all of you. Gibbs and McGee, I will see both of you in my office at noon tomorrow. Everyone sleep in a little in the morning."

Gibbs heard Jimmy announce he was taking McGee home since he had driven Delilah to headquarters.

He then heard Ducky ask Abby if she was driving Gibbs home. "Yes. Yes." Replied Abby. She took Gibbs hand and walked towards the elevator. Again not saying a word to Gibbs. She hugged him again in the elevator and took his hand again when they got outside. She walked him towards her car and opened the passenger side for him. Gibbs followed her direction as she seemed to be in auto pilot.

As they pulled out of the parking lot Abby was quiet. Gibbs could not take it and finally said, "Abs, talk to me." Abby started telling Gibbs about everyone while he was gone. "Ellie did a great job at being in charge. Nick was worried Gibbs would be upset with him for not turning the helicopter around to pick them up. Confused if he did the right thing or not. Ducky and Vance always tried to be positive for the others but Abby knew they got together to console each other. Jimmy had stepped up to help Delilah with her birthing classes. Reeves called every contact he had in the world trying to get information." Abby went on and on but never mentioned herself or how she coped with Gibbs and McGee being gone.

Once they pulled into Gibbs driveway, he got out of the car and headed towards Abby's side of the car. She was out of the car and running towards the front door before he got around the car. He was beginning to get worried.

As he watched Abby unlock the front door, he realized she must have been taking care of his place for him. Why else would the door be locked? He looked around once inside and noticed everything was perfect. Everything was where he kept it and it was like the house sparkled. It was almost like a shrine. It reminded him of how he had kept Shannon and Kelly bedrooms after they passed away. Gibbs turned to look at Abby and thank her.

When their eyes met, he saw embarrassment in her eyes. She said all in one breath, "Gibbs, I am sorry. I hope you do not mind but I was staying at your house while you were gone. I picked up food at the diner when I found out you were on your way back. There is a turkey club in the frig for you and a few cups of coffee. It will reheat in the microwave. I double checked with them at the diner. They were so excited to hear you were coming home. I can get it for you. Or do you want me to leave?"

Gibbs smiled and walked towards Abby. When he reached her, he took her face in both hands and said, "Abby, you are always welcome to stay here. Thank you for taking care of the house and getting me food and coffee. I will pass on both of them for now. All I need right now is you." With that he gave her another hug.

Neither knew how long they stood that way. It was the ringing of a cell phone that broke them apart. Abby answered her phone. It was Ellie letting them know everyone was back at McGee's and wanted to see if Gibbs and Abby wanted to stop by. Abby asked Gibbs but he shook his head no.

Gibbs then said, "Abby, you can go." Abby relayed the message that they would not be stopping by but looked forward to seeing everyone tomorrow.

She clicked off the phone and put it back in her pocket.

Gibbs was walking around the house touching things.

Abby said, "I am going to leave. I am sure you wanted some alone time."

Gibbs turned and started towards Abby. "No. Please don't leave."

Abby had turned towards the door and froze in place when she heard Gibbs. As she turned around, Gibbs was standing right in front of her.

"Abs, I know I do not say much but I really need you to stay tonight. I do not want to be alone." Said Gibbs.

Abby smiled and gave Gibbs another giant hug.


End file.
